See it from my side
by EonaDGM
Summary: Charles wanted to keep Lelouch as his puppet so now the boy is still a prince and fighting for Britannia. Suzaku, who reluctantly took up the role of Zero, sets out to convince him to join their side. Will Lelouch regain something he lost and maybe more? Roleswap, a bit of shounen-Ai; Written for a request
1. Lelouch vi Britannia on the battlefield

**Hello everyone,**

 **I know I should be writing 'It could have been different'.**

 **Nonetheless here's a new story. It's not going to be all that long though.**

 **Request from Shiranai Atsune.**

 **Finally I got the first chapter.**

 **Warnings: It is AU, obviously. Suzaku as Zero and Lelouch as prince. Some fighting; shounen-ai later on (SuzaLulu)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own enough money to own Code Geass.**

* * *

"Send units T5 and T7 to the west marker. Group Serman meet up with K4 at the old hospital. The enemy is advancing towards main quarters," a young black haired man commands, amethyst eyes flitting over an electronic map.

"What about the attacks at point 7? Rumours say that Zero is there," one of the generals reports.

"No, ignore that. It's just a distraction. Their plan is to attack the commanding vehicle," the teen, not older than 17 retorts, grabbing a report from the side and studying it.

"Then we should evacuate, shouldn't we?" one of the old men throws in, fearing for his own safety alone as usual.

The young raven throws him a disgusted look, "If you fear that terrorist, go. I will stay here and command the men. We can win this battle."

"But your majesty…"

"No, I am not going to leave," he opens another visual, "Lloyd, is the Lancelot ready?"

 _"_ _Nearly, young prince, nearly,"_ a chirpy voice sounds from the speaker.

"What are you doing down there? Having a cup of tea? Hurry up," the raven hisses.

"Prince Lelouch!" a man shouts as he bursts into the room, "A unit of the enemy has been sighted behind our main lines."

"What? Who didn't pay attention this time? Tell whoever it was that they have been degraded to foot soldier," he growls, "Where is the enemy unit?"

All the older men are standing around, undecided between running to save their own skin and staying to save their honour. The young prince in their middle is still leaning over the map, tracing enemy lines and running over plan over plan in his head. Until a new transmission interrupts him.

 _"_ _Your vehicle is ready, young prince,"_ Lloyd's voice chirps.

"Finally," Lelouch growls, "Sir Leonhart, you take the lead here. I will get down to the Lancelot and call when I am situated. Then we can discuss the next steps."

With a last wave of the hand to the man with the spiky brown hair and scar across his face, who steps forward, the prince leaves the room. On the way down to the science department the lord is leading, he sheds his expensive jacket. Arriving down there, he takes his pilot suit up and changes in a close by room. When he exits he is welcomed by Lloyd's assistant Cecile.

"The Lancelot is booted up and ready, your majesty."

"Stop with the majesty, you have known me long enough to know that I don't exactly enjoy getting called that."

"You would prefer Sir then?"

"Over that for sure," he says as he follows the woman to the huge Knightmare.

Lloyd welcomes him with trying to hug him, but the raven steps aside, "Cut it out, Lloyd. We have to get moving. Zero is advancing and the normal units can't hold him back. You took too long."

"You damaged the Lancelot pretty badly last time. We had to get him back running," the scientist pouts.

"I was close to beating Zero at that time. If that idiot Clovis hadn't forced me to retreat I would have had him in custody," the prince grumbles and climbs up the stairs to the cockpit of the white machine.

"Yeah, yeah. You never fail…" Lloyd waves it off, earning a glare from the annoyed boy.

Then the young raven climbs into the pilot seat, the Knightmare coming to life around him. He takes a deep breath. Today he is going to succeed, today he is going to capture Zero. The roof slides closed with a hiss. A crack and Lloyd's voice sounds from the receiver inside the Knightmare.

 _"_ _Hey there, young prince. The Lancelot is ready. Fully charged and well oiled."_

"Good," Lelouch says, "Start in three… two… one…"

Pushing the controls forward, the Knightmare shoots from its holding position. Lloyd grins at the younger's enthusiasm. That boy really needs the challenge Zero can give him. Pushing some buttons on the panel inside the cockpit, Lelouch opens a connection to headquarters.

"Sir Leonhart. Where is Zero right now?"

 _"…_ _We have not surely confirmed his position …crzck… Should be about five hundred east from you, Sir."_

"Thanks, keep up the front lines. Make the group James track the units which are trying to escape from the distraction attack. Catch them or destroy them before they reach the warehouse. J-Units spread out and surround point 4 from behind. The terrorists are said to have a weapons supply there. Eliminate it!" he continues to give out orders while turning his Knightmare around harshly.

 _"_ _Sir, are you sure? Maybe you should wait for backup. You shouldn't take Zero on by yourself."_

"It will be fine. Group Fair follow me to point 5. Keep my back and catch up as fast as you can. Unit N3, N5 and N6 surround Zero's presumed position in a big circle. Now content, Leon?" he changes his plans, they have enough units after all.

A sigh comes from the intercom, _"I won't be able to change your plan, will I Sir? Then please be careful. We need you here. We can't lose you."_

"Sure, I understand. Now focus back on the battle. I can look after myself," the boy ends the connection, staring forward to where Zero is suspected to be.

Of course he is wary of it being a trap. So about halfway there he slows down and starts advancing more carefully. Using the scanners of his Knightmare he sneaks out two hiding machines and easily shoots them with the hooks to avoid getting attacked. A missile hits close to his foot and he can just so jump away in time. He turns and fires at the spot from where it came. An explosion tells him that he hit the target. He allows himself a smirk while advancing further into enemy territory. Seeing a part of his troops fall back on the screen he gives more commands through the speaker, trusting Leon to put them to use well.

Now he is standing just in front of a round that just screams for Zero and his dramatic streak. He is hiding behind the rest of a house wall when a group of unknown Knightmares rolls into his line of sight. The black colour identifies them as part of the Black Knights' forces. Shooting from his hiding place he catches them off guard and can destroy two of them completely and render two more out of fight. The two pilots shoot their cabins out. That leaves four more Knightmares to dispose of.

As they have obviously found him now, he scoots out from behind the wall, which is now being filled with bullets. Evading said bullets with fast motions, pulling his controls around hastily. The big white Knightmare moves swiftly, without problem destroying the last four smaller models too. Lelouch grins when he spots the last Knightmare hiding in a destroyed building. This one is a newer model. Better weapons, speed and armour. Undoubtedly Zero's Knightmare. Pulling his huge sword swiftly he holds it out in the direction of said machine.

"Come out, Zero. I found you. You have nowhere to run now."

He sees the signature of the machine twitch and stand up. Slowly a black Knightmare, still smaller than the Lancelot emerges from the rubble.

"I am not planning to run," a different voice sounds from said machine, "As I already have you here, I want to once again convince you to join our side. You must know of the wrongdoings the Britannian Empire has committed. We would have good use for such a good pilot and your Knightmare."

"My answer is still no. You were the ones who started the fight. We could have settled this peacefully but you instead wish to wage war against us."

"You leave us no other choice. We lost our belief in settling this peacefully long ago. You must see it too."

"I only see you fighting against us," Lelouch screams in his speaker and readies his blade.

In one moment he charges at the black Knightmare. The other brings his massive gun up to block it. Metal clashes one steel when the two collide. Forcing Lancelot's power on the smaller machine, the prince can see the black arms slowly giving away. Just when the gun breaks, Zero makes his Knightmare jump backwards and Lancelot's sword cuts air and ground. Unfortunately for the Black Knights' leader, Lelouch is swift in getting his machine back on track. He swings the sword again. While Zero evades he overlooks a hook shooting at him. With a clash it catches in one of the black shoulders, making him unable to evade the next sword slash. Twirling the Knightmare away, he can keep most of the machine safe, but the left arm is cut off. Lelouch smirks and gives a harsh tug on the hook and a satisfying crunch comes from Zero's Knightmare, telling him that he disabled the second arm too. Confident in having beaten Zero, he jumps forward but a different Knightmare comes in between them. It blasts off explosives, forcing him to do a huge jump backwards.

"Leon! Where are the units I sent here?" he hisses into his intercom.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Sir. Group Fair got held up and are now fighting with the Black Knights about seven hundred from your position. And we lost contact to units N3 and N6,"_ comes the unwilling answer.

Mumbling something about weaklings, Lelouch hurriedly checks the map only to discover that there is no other unit in his area. Damn! Looking around he sees three more black Knightmares appearing from the rubble. He grits his teeth and readies himself for battle again. It is not too difficult to dispose of these attackers either.

Just when he throws away the remains of the last one away, a hit comes from left. He rips his arm up to block it. A black blade crashes onto it, making a dent into Lancelot's armour. He swings his own sword to counter, but just then said arm suddenly drops towards the ground, losing the sword. He yells out in shock and anger.

"Lloyd! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" he screams.

 _"_ _Uhm, I'm sorry. We couldn't find the problem for that. We just hoped it wouldn't happen,"_ comes the sheepish voice from the receiver.

"What!? You want to tell me you sent me into battle with an error-filled Knightmare," Lelouch yells and groans as the second arm loses force and causes the black blade to come much closer than is comfortable.

 _"_ _Sir, we have deployed new units…"_ comes Leon's voice broken over the speaker, _"Sir?"_

Just then the Lancelot's arms sack down and Zero's Knightmare pushes it over. Lelouch curses loudly, so not like a prince at all, when his machine falls. Yelling every insult he can think of at Lloyd. The black Knightmare is now standing over him. The other's roof opens with a hiss.

"Surrender," the masked figure demands, standing from his seat in the back of his machine, "You are beaten. Come out of your Knightmare."

"I won't!" Lelouch yells back defiantly, "You will have to come and get me!"

"Then so be it," Zero answers in a smooth voice and stalks over to the Lancelot's cockpit.

Hurriedly searching around for any kind of weapon inside, Lelouch comes up empty. Of course. Because this is still a new model, he is not allowed to bring any. Besides the fact, he is not exactly the best in any fighting that involves actual physical action anyway. So when the top of the Knightmare opens (his eject button doesn't work either; damn Lloyd; he is giving the creep such an earful when he returns), all he can do is stare angrily at the dark helmet peeking in from above. Instinctively he jumps at the figure but is quickly wrestled down. Apparently Zero has more muscles than him; not that this is all that surprising. Even if he can't see behind the mask he knows the man is smirking after said man has apparently overcome the first shock.

"That is indeed a surprise, prince Lelouch vi Britannia," is the last thing the young raven hears before everything goes black.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope that's about what you wanted Shiranai Atsune.**

 **Suzaku is going to come next chapter.**

 **Reviews please? Hope you liked it and see you next time.**

 **Update 08-08-16: No, Lloyd is not a prince, just a Lord or something like that. Sorry, I mixed that up. I hope I found and corrected all of the times I wrote it. Thank you to kiara8 for pointing it out.**


	2. Captured

**Hello everyone,**

 **here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Like I said, I am one hell of busy these days.**

 **I am glad you like it Shiranai Atsune. I am working on the other one-shot too, promise. I hope 'Damned Geass' helps a bit over the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: Surely not.**

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi does not enjoy playing the role of Zero. Every time he has to take up the mask. Hiding his identity, deceiving, fighting and killing. But he has no other possibility. The fight for Japan's freedom was getting desperate. Zero managed to unite them and give hope, now they are gaining first victories. Still he wishes nothing more than to find an easier and less brutal way to overthrow the Britannian Epmire.

So when today they captured their prized weapon, the Lancelot, and his pilot, he got a bit hope of finding such a solution. But he has to admit that it was a shock when he was suddenly staring at the youngest prince's face. Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Britannian Empire, one of emperor Charles' favourites and a very good strategist. But the Japanese would never have though that it was the thin raven, who he had seen on t.v. sometimes, was the one piloting the deadly Knightmare all along. As far as he knew the boy lived relatively sheltered since the death of his mother and sister until his appearance in Japan about a year ago. How curious to meet him again this way. But the sound of an incoming call interrupts his musings.

 _"_ _Suzaku, did you really capture Lelouch?"_ a young, nervous voice sounds from the speaker.

He smiles softly, "Yes, don't worry. He wasn't harmed."

 _"_ _Thank god,"_ the voice sighs relieved, _"Can I see him?"_

"Not yet. He is knocked out for now. And we want to question him first. Give him some more time, we don't know how he would react to you," he explains softly, "I can send you a video feed of him though."

 _"_ _But I can meet him at some point?"_ the voice sounds desperate.

"Eventually, yes," he smiles, soothing his conversation partner.

 _"_ _Don't let him leave again!"_ she pleads, _"You can't let him go back there! He has suffered long enough under his control."_

"I know, don't worry. We will be careful," he calms her, "I – "

But he is interrupted again by the door of the room suddenly opening with a loud hiss. A girl about his age with wild red hair enters. Hurriedly he closes the communication screen. Luckily he still has his mask on, since the girl goes to the same school as him and he doesn't need her finding out about his identity. He turns his head towards her.

"He's waking up, Zero," she reports in a slightly bored voice.

He nods, "Thank you, Kallen. Can you take care of the rest? I will pay a visit to our prisoner."

"Sure, go on," she waves him off, taking his place behind the electronic table.

He nods thankfully and gets on his way deeper down into the Black Knight's main quarter where the other boy is being held for now.

When he arrives there, his eyes immediately fall on the prince in one of the improvised cells, which remind of the interrogation rooms at a police station. The thin raven is bound to a chair, hands behind his back. He is still wearing his white pilot suit, just emphasizing his thin figure. Silky, ebony hair is tousled, with red-matted strands at the back of his head. Beautiful amethyst eyes glare at the guard standing beside the door. The red cut along his cheek emphasizes his pale skin and sharp features. All in all the young man is a beautiful person. Shaking his head free from thoughts like this, Suzaku pushes the door open.

"Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, nice to finally make your acquaintance," he greets.

Purple eyes glower at him, "I am afraid I can't say the same about you, Zero," he growls.

A chuckle escapes the brunette, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Lelouch."

"I don't know you!" is the angry retort.

"Oh, but you do know me," Suzaku sighs, "Or maybe you really don't. Not anymore."

"I don't know any criminals, thank you very much!"

"Hm," the masked Japanese just nods and turns to the guard, "Thank you for your work, Takeshi, but you can leave now. I will call when I'm done. Oh, and turn the camera off, please."

The man nods and exits the room while Lelouch gulps at what he suspects is awaiting him now. Especially when Zero has asked to turn the camera off. He knows how Britannia treats his prisoners after all, especially behind closed doors. But all Suzaku does is sigh. What he is planning is not going to be easy.

"I don't want to harm you, Lelouch. Don't worry," he begins, "But I would ask you again to join our side."

"And I already said, I won't," the raven growls back.

Shutting his eyes for a moment, the Japanese shakes his head. When he opens them again, his left eye is glowing with a pinkish light. A symbol is shining in it.

"Do you believe that what the Empire is doing to Japan is right?" he asks.

To his satisfaction he sees the prince stiffen, "The Empire says that – " he starts but Suzaku cuts him off fast.

"These are the words drilled into you for your whole life. But I am asking for your personal opinion."

"I am a britannian prince, of course I believe in the Empire's plans and actions," he finally answers blankly.

But his words paint a very different picture for the masked figure, because the moment he says them, Zero sees a bright red aura flashing around the bound prince. He smirks behind his helmet. Silently he thanks his Geass for pointing out that Lelouch is indeed lying. Being able to tell when someone is lying turns out to be a useful ability.

"You don't," he says, trying to hide the victorious hint in his voice, "You lost your belief in the Empire some time ago, didn't you? And it would not have been the first time."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Another red flash, less bright this time.

"The cruelties you have to inflict and see in the colonized areas break your belief in your home country and family. You have been punished for your rebellious mind before, haven't you?" Suzaku growls but not from anger at the young prince.

Something like nervousness flashes through bright amethyst, "And even if? I will not join a terrorist group trying to destroy my whole family."

"We are not trying to kill your whole family. The only ones we are really after is the emperor himself and maybe the crown prince. We don't want to harm any of the others," the Japanese patiently explains.

"Why should I trust you? You killed many good britannian soldiers," Lelouch grumbles, but sounding far less resistant than before, causing Suzaku to grin behind his mask.

"I am truly sorry for those we killed, but we had no choice but to fight," his eyes fix on the other boy, "I am not asking you to trust us immediately. For now all I ask is for you to give us a chance. Try to understand our side and maybe we will find something to convince you to join us."

"And we had a great start with knocking me out and tying me up," the other drawls sarcastically.

Suzaku laughs and Lelouch can't help the smile coming to his face at the rich sound, "I apologize for that," the masked man chuckles, "But I doubt you would have come willingly with me. So it was the only possibility I could think of to get this talk with you."

"Hm, you might have been right with that," the raven smirks, "However it would be easier for me to trust you if you would release me."

"I can do that. However I can not allow you to return to the britannian forces for several reasons. Neither can I allow contact with them. If you swear to try none of that, I can release your bounds and have you transferred to more comfortable rooms. You will be still guarded obviously and restricted to these rooms but I would say it is a step in the right direction."

The purple eyes stare at him calculatingly, "So if I would agree to that deal, what would it be in it for me? And what would I have to do?"

"Like I said, you would get a more comfortable living environment, no bounds. As for what I would ask you to do, is that you do not try to return to the Britannian Empire. And that you answer any question I have truthfully. I can easily have you tied up again should you lie."

"Fine, I will not try to run away or establish contact to any of my forces. Now could you untie me?" he sounds annoyed.

"Sure," the brunette leans forward, pulling a key for the handcuffs out of his pocket, "But should you try anything then I will, as unwilling as I would be to do it, bind you again."

"I understand," Lelouch sighs, "I'm not stupid."

"Good," the other smirks behind his mask, "Then you should know what is best for you."

It earns him another calculating stare, but he ignores it. Soon he is finished with untying the raven haired boy. Rubbing his wrists the prince gets up. Zero grips his upper arm with a gloved hand. Like that he leads the other boy out of the door and down some corridors. The Black Knights who they pass stare at Lelouch hatefully. His brain is reeling. Because he has spent most of his life away from the normal folk, not being allowed to go out no matter how much he wished, he is shocked to see the anger in the Japaneses' gazes. He has indeed started to doubt his home country. Simply killing off civilians like in Shinjuku is not right. But joining the direct opposite side? Not really the right way either in his mind.

Some minutes later Zero with the prince in tow arrives at a red door. Before they can step in though, it opens with a hiss, revealing a girl in s similar pilot suit as him and hip-long green hair. Strange person. As soon as she spots the raven, she leans forward.

"So that's the famous youngest prince and pilot of Lancelot. Both in one. How interesting? I wonder how long it will take," she grins but Suzaku waves her off annoyed.

"That's enough C.C., I would say. Leave please, Lelouch will stay in these quarters for now," he sighs.

"Aw, are you throwing me out?" she teases him.

"I wish I could, but you are mostly sleeping at the house anyway, aren't you? So go now."

She sends him a last knowing grin and disappears around the corner, leaving Lelouch to stare after her surprised. Zero pulls him into what looks like a living room. When the masked figure releases him, he turns surprised. Countless questions burn in his head and he feels a strange curiosity over both this place and the leader himself.

"Who was that?"

"C.C. Let's call her an annoying accomplice," the man sighs then point into the back, "You will stay here for the next time. The left door is a bathroom, the right a bedroom. Of course it's not as luxurious as you must be used to but it should be enough. You will get food three times a day. There are cameras in this room and the bedroom too. A guard will be in front of this door at all times. You are not allowed to leave this rooms except when I'm with you. There are books and a t.v. If you need anything ask. You are technically our prisoner but we still want to make it acceptable for you."

"So I am supposed to just sit here alone for the next days and do nothing else? That's boring," Lelouch crosses his arms.

"No, I will come tomorrow again. We can talk, play chess or whatever you like."

The prince smirks, "Well, then I will be awaiting you."

"I hope you will be looking forward to it," the brunette teases.

"That will depend on how much your company will be worth," is the reply, equally teasing.

Suzaku nods, feeling like he accomplished more than he originally expected. Maybe Lelouch's doubts about the Empire's actions are bigger than he had hoped. It would surely make the next steps of his plan easier. So he bids the prince goodbye and exits the room. Locking the door behind him, he returns to the control room where he finds Kallen. She tells him that everything has been taken care of and they can return home for today. He thanks her and assigns a group of his most trusted Black Knights to take shifts in guarding the prince. After about an hour more he too returns to the apartment he is currently staying at.

He has shed his Zero outfit on the way home and is now entering the house with a big bag in his hand, immediately he is greeted by the voice from the receiver, "How is he?"

"I told you he is fine," he chuckles, reaching down and ruffling light hair, "He just needs some time. I got him to stay willingly for now. I will talk to him, find out how much he remembers or whether everything got deleted. Then maybe you can already meet him in less than a week."

"Really? That would be great!" a bright smiles is directed at him

"Indeed. Let's hope he remembers, so that he returns to us soon."

She grins up at him knowingly, "So we can become a family. Is that what you actually mean?"

Suzaku blushes, "I have no idea what you are talking about. It's time for you to go to bed anyway."

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Who was that person permanently asking for Lelouch? Can you guess it?**

 **Hope to see you next time and review please.**


	3. Your identity

**Hello everyone,**

 **sorry for the wait but I have exams time coming up and try to focus on studying because I want better grades than last time. So I am not going to be very active in the next time. Until August. I'm sorry, Shiranai Atsune, I hope you understand.**

 **Nonetheless here's a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I write on this site I still don't own it.**

* * *

When Suzaku returns to HQ the next day, Zero gear in place again, he is met by Kallen directly behind the entrance. She holds out a paper to him.

"Britannia offered a pretty nice sum if we release their precious pet," she reports.

"And if we don't?" he asks back.

"They are planning to attack."

"No, they won't," he grins behind his mask.

"Why not?" she asks surprised.

"They would not risk their most important strategist. The emperor's pet. If they would attack us randomly he could be there and be hurt."

She frowns but nods nonetheless, "What do you want with him anyway? If we wanted to pressure the empire into something now would be the perfect time with him as leverage. But you insist on keeping the little princess."

"I think he can be way more useful in a different manner," he grins then waves her off, "And now excuse me I have to see how our prisoner is doing."

With that he leaves the girl standing there while he strides off towards the quarters Lelouch is held in. Some of the Black Knights he passes on his way nod to him and he greets back. When he steps in front of the door, he takes a deep breath then pushes the button to unlock it. It slides open with a hiss and he steps in. His eyes sweep the room and immediately catch two amethysts staring at him over the top of a book. Lelouch is sitting on one of the sofas, perfect view on the entrance. Long legs are crossed and the book is resting on his lap. He is still wearing his pilot suit from the day before. His face is unreadable but mistrust is clear in the purple depths.

"Good morning," Suzaku smiles even though the other obviously can't see it, "I hope you slept well."

"As good as expected," the other answers warily, closing his book but keeping his fingers inside to mark his page.

"Did you get breakfast?"

"I did," the prince says, motioning to a tray still standing on a small side-table.

With amusement he notes that the food is untouched, "Didn't you like it?"

"I am not a person who eats a lot," Lelouch answers blankly.

"That may be, but I doubt that was the reason in this case. You can eat it, you know. It's not poisoned. We wouldn't bother to keep you here alive only to poison you. It would make no sense, would it?" he negotiates.

The raven smirks, "How about you prove it to me? Test it yourself, like they usually do."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Suzaku returns, "But I am not that stupid. You just want to know my identity because for that I would have to take off my mask."

"Maybe," the prince smirks and sits straight up.

Suzaku sighs, "I am not here to play games, your highness. I just want to talk for now."

"And afterwards?"

"Perhaps discuss some agreements," the brunette grins and settles himself on the sofa opposite his prisoner.

* * *

The next days pass relatively peaceful for all of them. Britannia doesn't dare to attack as long as the Black Knights have Lelouch in their custody. Even Cornelia's hasted arrival doesn't change that. The britannian forces are still at a forced standstill because of their captured leader. The Black Knights on the other hand use the time to gather their strength and reorganize their forces. Suzaku spends a lot of time planning the next moves or discussing things with his followers. If he doesn't have to be in school that is. But he spends more time talking with Lelouch and showing the prince their side of this war.

And he can see that he is getting somewhere. The prince is more and more doubting the empire. He has the feeling the raven is slowly turning over to their side. That's what he had been hoping for. He knows for a fact that the 11th prince would be the easiest one to get on their side. After all he already did it once. Though it doesn't look like he remembers.

But when he enters the prince's rooms today, a surprise is waiting for him. The boy is sitting on the sofa like the first time. Arms and legs are both crossed. By now he has changed into a simple outfit of black legs and a white dress shirt he was given by the Black Knights. And he is smirking just that way which causes more than one kind of shiver to run down Suzaku's back. Purple eyes immediately fix on the mask, trying to stare the being behind it down.

"I have been waiting, Zero," his voice sounds smug.

Letting the door slide shut behind him, the Japanese steps into the room slightly wary. It is never good if the raven is wearing that kind of expression. He crosses his arms defensively. As soon as he comes a bit closer, Lelouch stands up elegantly. His moves are deliberate and sly. Unconsciously Suzaku stiffens. The princes steps close to the masked man and smirks.

"I have a deal to propose," he says sweetly.

"And what might that be?" the brunette takes up the game.

 _'_ _Now I have him,'_ Lelouch smirks, "You take off your helmet, tell me your real name. For that I will give you information about the empire and it's forces. How about it?"

Suzaku swallows. He had suspected something like that. Lelouch vi Britannia is after all a very clever individual. Information about the enemy's forces would be very helpful. Accepting the deal would also be a big prove of trust to the prince. But his identity is an incredibly high price. Not even his followers know it. The risk is high. Maybe too high. If he can get the prince to agree on some conditions it could be doable though.

"That is a high price you ask, Lelouch. But you are offering a lot too, that's without a doubt. Nonetheless I can't simply show my identity to you. Apart from very few persons nobody knows it. I can only do that if you agree on certain conditions."

"Which may be?" the prince has stepped even closer, nearly breathing directly on Suzaku's mask by now and the brunette has to keep from shivering at the other boy's closeness.

"You are not, under any circumstances allowed to tell anyone who I am without my consent. None of the Black Knights and no one from your side of the war. However I don't see what use my identity would be for you then."

"It is mostly to satisfy my curiosity anyway. I want to know who the man I spent talking with the last days is. You know," the raven smirks and lays a firm hand on the other's shoulder, "I think I have figured out quite a bit already."

Suzaku freezes in nervousness, but doesn't show it, "What do you think you know, your highness?" he instead teases.

A smug smile comes to the pale face, "I know you are still a student. You were here nearly the whole day during the weekend, but as soon as it was Monday you only came in the late afternoon. Also you came late like I said, so you most likely attend an exclusive britannian school because the common Japanese ones here end at two o'clock. But," he tries to read the slowly more nervous growing boy who is thankful for the mask in front of his face, "you are not a britannian. Your English is good and flawless, but you have a very slight accent, despite the facts it's mostly concealed by the voice changer in your mask. Also you speak Japanese with your followers and that is even more comfortable for you. So despite you being not britannian you attend a britannian school, that means you either got a scholarship, which would be a possibility, or you have some kind of special allowance, which would mean you are most likely the child of some important person. How much did I get right?"

Covering his nervousness, Suzaku smirks, "You will only find that out if you accept the condition."

"I am pretty sure I could find you in the system if I wanted," the prince sighs, leaning closer to the other boy yet again, causing an unnoticeable shiver to run down Zero's back, "But fine. I will agree but for that I will get to see your face and talk to you directly."

Suzaku sighs, hopefully it is worth it, "I agree."

Lelouch smirks and takes a step away, crossing his arms again. The Japanese frowns, then motions towards the camera to signal the watchmen to turn all the cameras off for now. He waits some minutes until he is sure no one is seeing them anymore. Then he turns to the still smirking raven. Amethyst eyes fix on him as his hand slowly wanders to the back of his helmet. He sees the prince's eyes widen in excitement. That boy sure as hell loves the thrill of a good riddle, sometimes even battle. The mask unlocks with a click and both boys hold their breath.

Then Zero slowly pulls the helmet off his head. Short brown curls bounce up as soon as it is lifted from them. Shaking his head free, Suzaku reluctantly lifts his head, emerald eyes shining with determination. He catches a fascinated stare. Not breaking the staring contest with the other boy he reaches his other hand up and pulls the black cloth covering his mouth down as well. As he sees the surprised stare he smirks.

"Are you surprised, your majesty? I thought you had everything figured out."

It takes the raven a second to catch himself than he smiles back, hiding his emotions, "It seems I hit pretty close to the truth, didn't I? You don't seem much older than 17, so you're still a student."

"That's true," Suzaku shakes his curls, "But then why did you look so surprised?"

"I don't know," he frowns, "It's just… For one second it felt like I already knew you. But in truth I have no idea who you are."

 _'_ _You did know me, Lulu,'_ Suzaku thinks sadly, _'But apparently you memories got tampered with. I hate that bastard more each day.'_

The prince's voice rips him out of his musings, "So will you tell me your name as well? It was part of our deal after all."

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi," he answers carefully.

"The son of premier minister Kururugi?" Lelouch inquires and frowns, for some reason he can't place that name sounds familiar on his tongue.

"Yes."

"So that's the reason you are allowed to go to a britannian school," the raven concludes.

"Correct," Suzaku retorts then crosses his arms, "You know my identity now. Now keep your side of the deal. You are not allowed to tell anyone and you tell me about your forces."

"Hm, I thought I would rather show you in the commanding room. It's easier to explain there. For that I guess you will want to take your mask back on for that. But I would prefer to talk to you a bit more. Face to face. To Suzaku instead of Zero," Lelouch lets himself fall back onto the sofa, pulling the gloved hand to make the Japanese follow his movement.

Later that day, Lelouch indeed gives the Black Knights more than satisfying information about the britannian forces. Suzaku verifies all of it with the Geass activated behind his mask. The only thing the raven is still reluctant to give are things like security codes or the locations of his family. Nonetheless that quells even the last doubts in the Black Knights whether it was a good idea to capture the prince alive and not to give him back immediately. He and Zero spend a lot of time discussing next steps, formations and battle plans.

In the evening when the Japanese returns home, he is greeted by the same person who has been awaiting him impatiently each day.

"How is he?"

"He's good. We are getting forward," suddenly he smiles.

"What do you think about accompanying me tomorrow?"

"I can see him?" her whole face lights up.

"Yes, I think he is ready. It could be the last thing he needs to join our side."

"Will he regain his memories?"

"I hope so."

* * *

So when Suzaku enters the Black Knights HQ the next day, she accompanies him. He has ordered to mostly clear the hallways during the afternoon and evening and Kallen to stay away for this day. His companion is a too obvious giveaway for his identity, especially if the red head saw her. The cameras around and in Lelouch's quarters have been turned off as well. When he steps in front of the door, he looks down a last time, exchanging a look with the girl beside him.

"Wait here a moment. I will talk to him first," he motions her to stay while he lets the door slide open.

She nods excitedly and backs up a bit. He takes a deep breath. Then he pulls his helmet off again. Lelouch had forced the promise from him that he would leave the mask off as long as it is only the two off them and the girl knows his identity either way. When he steps inside, the prince is sitting at the table, just finishing his food. He smiles when he sees his visitor.

"Good day Zero. No, Suzaku. You are quite early today."

 _'_ _That may have to do with me skipping the last lesson,'_ the brunette sweat-drops but doesn't say out loud, instead, "Hello Lelouch."

The raven nods and stands up to move over to the living room area. The Japanese's face turns serious.

"There is someone who wants to meet you, Lelouch."

It earns him a curious gaze, "Sure. It's not like I have much of a choice. And you haven't killed me yet, so I think I can trust you."

"Good," Suzaku sighs and then turns towards the door, "Come in."

For a moment it is silent than the door slides open again. The sound of wheels moving over the floor accompany as the person enters. Unfocused purple eyes turn towards the prince.

"Lelouch? Is that you?" a young voice sounds.

The raven has stiffened on his sofa. The figure is beyond familiar. But it can't be.

"You-You are…!"

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Is that considered a cliffhanger? I guess ;P**

 **I'm pretty sure you all know who the mystery üerson is, now all that is left is Lelouch's reaction.**

 **See you next time and please review.**


	4. What really happened

**Hello everyone,**

 **I should be studying, but well...**

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, very funny.**

* * *

"You-You are…!" Lelouch stutters, "It can't be!"

This person looks way too much like his dead sister. Supposedly dead. But how could she be here then? There is no way. He saw her, laying there dead on the floor. Not breathing anymore. But here she is, or at least a person who looks like the exact copy, apart from the wheelchair that is.

The girl smiles brightly and relieved, "Nii-san! It's really you."

"B-But…" purple eyes are wide with shock and disbelief, skin going even paler, "It can't be! N-Nunnally?!"

She smiles, rolling forward to put a hand on one of his though it nearly causes him to jump out of his skin, "Yes, it's me, nii-san. Do you remember me? I missed you so much."

"But you're dead!" Lelouch jumps out of the chair shakily, "I-I saw you! You were dead! And I-I was at your funeral. I grieved. Father said you were killed by terrorists! I – " he rambles on panicking.

Until suddenly a sharp pain rips through his head. With a pained sound his hands shoot up to press against his temples. He sinks to his knees, shutting his eyes tightly. Suzaku hurries over to the other boy, grabbing his shoulders in concern. Nunnally has also rolled closer but from her wheelchair she can't do much.

"What's wrong, Lelouch?" the brunette questions worriedly.

"I – Urgh. It hurts," he breathes out, "My head."

Images flash across his closed eyes. Every new throb in his head sends a new rush of pictures. Are these memories? His memories? But they are so different from what he really remembers. He sees pictures of Suzaku as a younger boy on one of those boring royal balls. Playing with him and Nunnally. Then the day of the shooting. He didn't arrive too late. Nunnally was still alive. He was able to get her to the hospital in time. But going with his feeling he asked the doctors to keep quiet. Groaning, he curls up in a ball as more memories assault him. When the feeling finally abates he opens his eyes carefully past the aching in his head. Only to find himself in Suzaku's arms. During the time he had his eyes closed, the Japanese has pulled the raven in an embrace to comfort him. As their eyes meet both of them blush lightly. Suzaku pulls back and clears his throat.

"Err, sorry. What was that just now?"

The prince also tries to will the red from his pale face, "I-I'm not sure," he coughs and frowns, "It… It was like I suddenly got a second set of memories."

"You remembered it?" Nunnally brightens, the worry about her brother's sudden break down disappearing from her face.

It earns her another frown, "I'm not sure what you mean. But I remember now that you weren't dead when I found you after the attack on the palace. It's like the picture of your… dead body just got overwritten. I took you to the hospital and wanted to hide you from fa-, the emperor. After that everything is blurry. But it's like my whole memories are suddenly clearer," he looks at his hands in confusion, "Like something wrong got righted. What is this? And what happened afterwards? I also remember you, Suzaku, by the way."

The other two exchange a look then the boy turns to look sternly at him, "After the doctors healed Nunnally's worst wounds you called me and my father. We were visiting Britannia at that time so you asked us for help because you knew you could trust us not to tell anything to your… the emperor. You brought us to the hospital, told us what happened and pleaded with us to take Nunnally with us to Japan. None of us really understood why you wanted that but you seemed so desperate so my father agreed. As soon as the medics said we could transport her we left the country with her. I hated leaving you there but you insisted on it," Suzaku looks at him.

Lelouch frowns deeply but nods, "Yes, that sounds about right. It fits my memories… New memories that is," he rubs his temple, "But then why have I been remembering it differently before?"

Nunnally sighs, "None of us is sure. But we think, father rewrote your memories."

"Father did what? He can't do such a thing, does he?" he asks, then groans as another flash assaults him with him being dragged before the emperor, "He did? But how?"

Suzaku hesitates for a moment, then starts to tell the prince everything about the Geass. Lelouch listens interested. He takes it in with surprising composure. Nunnally has put a hand on her brother's shoulder to confirm he is really there, since she can't see him. After the brunette is finished, the prince seems contemplating but inside he is fuming. His hand rises up to take his sister's.

"That bastard! I always thought that there was something fishy about how he tried to keep me on such a short leash. I had to beg for hours just to be allowed here. If it went his way I would have been locked up in the commanding vehicle. Luckily Lloyd isn't one to follow the rules either," he growls, squeezing the girl's hand.

Suzaku looks at the other boy understandingly, "I know."

"Is that the reason you became Zero? Because you hate the emperor and Britannia for what they did to Japan and Nunnally," Lelouch asks, fixing his eyes on emerald.

The Japanese nods, "It was part of the reason," then unconsciously he turns towards Lelouch, softly stretching out a hand to the other's pale cheek, "But what finally convinced me to take action was when I saw you on TV. How you were talking for the empire. You looked so empty. And I saw that the emperor was using everyone, including his own children. It disgusted me even more so I decided to finally do something. It couldn't go on like that any longer. Nunnally supported me as long as I wouldn't harm you. So I turned into Zero, became the leader of the small terrorist group and made them to the Black Knights they are today," his fingers are just so touching the other's skin.

In all honesty he is not sure what he is doing there. And he is worried that Lelouch will react badly. But the prince surprises him. He doesn't move an inch, letting the Japanese touch his face, instead looks at the other boy. Becoming a bit bolder, the brunette lays a full hand against the other's cheek, thumb stroking along the high cheekbone. For once he really regrets wearing gloves. When Lelouch closes his eyes, Suzaku breathes in and leans forward slightly. But in that moment Nunnally giggles.

"Sorry to break your moment, but isn't there anything more important right now?"

With a blush on their cheeks both boys shoot away again. Lelouch coughs and Suzaku rubs the back of his neck. Then the cloaked boy stands up.

"For now I will leave you two alone. Reconcile with each other. You have been seperated for a long time. I still have things to sort out with the Black Knights. Apparently Britannia is finally starting their move. Lelouch, please think about what we told you today. I can swear all we said is true. And I know, I'm repeating myself, but I want to ask you again to join our side. Maybe your opinion is different now. I will be back tomorrow," he turns to the girl, "And Nunnally just call Sayoko, she will take you home. I will come later today."

"Sure, Suzaku," she smiles at him, then rolls over and reaches for his hand, "And thank you so much for all of this."

"You're more than welcome," he smiles back.

"No, indeed. I have to thank you as well," Lelouch says absentmindedly.

The Japanese only smiles softly before turning and heading out of the door, putting his mask back on in the process. The rest of the day he spends with a smile on his face. The only thing that worries him is the britannian forces gathering again. Apparently they are done with waiting. Maybe Charles has decided that sacrificing Lelouch is now worth it.

When he returns home this day, Nunnally is giddily rolling around the house, making their maid smile. He ruffles the girl's hair but then sends her off to bed. She only goes after he tucks her in. Suzaku can't help but await the next day and with that Lelouch's answer with anticipation. He sincerely hopes that the prince's opinion has changed now.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I know, it's short, but I shouldn't be writing at the moment to begin with so please bear with it.**

 **One or two more chapters left.**

 **Please review and see you next time.**


	5. Lelouch's decision

**Hello everyone,**

 **Yes, I am going to finish this story, working on it.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing new here...**

* * *

The next day when Suzaku stands in front of the door to headquarters, he takes a deep breath. He barely slept the night before, too anxious about Lelouch's reaction. Finally he pushes the button and the door slides open. Clad in full costume, he steps in. Even though he knows he should first go to his command, his feet bring him to the quarters the prince lives in.

He knocks and waits for an answer. But he doesn't get one. Even after another time there is no reaction. His chest tightens. Hurriedly he types the code to unlock the door into the keypad, bursting into the room. His green eyes scan the living area from behind the mask. No one is there. Urgently he storms over to the bedroom, ripping the door open. But to his shock, that one is completely empty as well. After checking the other rooms as well, he has discovered that the prince disappeared. He feels panic, disappointment and sadness.

But now is not the time to think about that. He has to find Lelouch again. And if not, take up some countermeasures. The prince knows more than enough to become dangerous to the Black Knights and Suzaku especially. Damnit! Maybe he shouldn't have trusted him so easily. But he really thought he was in the process of convincing the prince to join their side.

The Black Knights stare at him strangely, as their leader sprints through the halls. Panting behind his mask (wearing it doesn't make it any easier to breathe), he bursts into their council room. Only to freeze in shock when bright purple eyes lock onto his mask. His jaw falls down. What the hell is he doing here? He would have suspected him everywhere, but not here.

"Is something wrong?" a concerned Lelouch asks.

"I… you… err," Suzaku stutters, before hurriedly grabbing the prince's thin wrist and dragging him from the conference room to a smaller one a bit down the hallway.

There he pushes him against the wall, looming over him, "What the hell are you doing there?" he hisses.

Defiant purple stares back, "Helping you win the war."

"But that's our main room," Zero says incredulously.

"I know that. Why do you think I went there? All the maps and plans are there and I needed to take a look at them."

"But you weren't supposed to leave your rooms," he hisses, "How did you get you out of there anyway?"

"I memorized the code for the door from the times when you typed it to lock it so no one could barge in," Lelouch answers blankly.

"You're incredible," the Japanese groans, tension leaving his body, "And I thought you fled," he sighs and his head falls onto the other male's shoulder.

The prince frowns, "Why would I flee? You opened my eyes about my father. I have my own memories to confirm it. I wouldn't voluntarily go back to them."

"I know that now," Suzaku answers wearily, then perks up, "Does that mean you will fight on our side now?"

The raven cocks his head to the side slyly, "Depends on how you see it," he grins.

"What do you mean?" the other asks alarmed.

"I am fighting for the same goals as you are now, yes," the smirk broadens, "However I will not become part of the Black Knights. At least not officially."

It causes another frown on Suzaku's face, "Why not?"

That earns him a sly chuckle, "Don't you think," Lelouch begins, reaching a hand to the back of the other's head and pressing the button to open the helmet, "it would be better to have a man on the inside," he pulls the mask away from Suzaku's face, "who can easily get to the Emperor?"

Emerald eyes narrow on him, "You are planning on assassinating the Emperor yourself, don't you?"

"Don't you find it better to have this conversation face to face as well?" the raven muses, causing the Japanese to get angry.

"Answer the question, damn it!"

He doesn't want Lelouch to get so close to their biggest enemy again. The risk that the Emperor will just erase the prince's memory again is too high as well. If that happens his whole work was for nothing. He doubts he can capture Lelouch another time. Neither does he want to see the other boy in such a danger if he can help it in any way.

"That's true," the raven finally answers, determination in his voice, "He will pay for what he did to Nunnally, you, me and everyone else. And I want to be the one to do it, after he deceived me for ten long years."

"You can't!" Suzaku suddenly shouts, causing the other's eyes to widen.

"Why not?" he grumbles.

"It's too risky. If you just march up to the Emperor after being here, he will know you're up to something. Then he could rewrite your memory or kill you."

The prince shakes his head, "What are you thinking? I'm not that stupid. Of course I have to make it believable. I will first get back to the forces here and pretend I managed to escape you. They will most likely send me to Charles anyway. I am good at acting, nothing is going to happen to me."

"But it's still dangerous," the Japanese unconsciously pulls the prince's body against his, "Even if they all believe you and you manage to kill the Emperor. They are going to find out that it was you and will execute you."

It earns him a bemused smile, "I am aware of that risk, but there is always danger in war. But this is still the best way. It would take too long and cause too many deaths until you can remotely get close to the Emperor. If you would even succeed. I can get close easily and kill him. Remember the saying that if you cut of the head of the snake it is going to die. If I kill the Emperor, Britannia is going to fall into chaos and until they manage to straighten that back out, you can easily take over Japan and return it to the state it was before Britannia invaded it."

The brunette bites his lip. Of course he is aware of that. It is one of the best chances they have but he still doesn't want to let Lelouch take that risk. He wants to keep the prince safe, not only for Nunnally but also for himself. At his silence the raven chuckles, relenting in the other's hold.

"Why are you so worried for me, Zero? Many men and women walk on the battlefield every day, for you and for what they believe. I am part of the enemy side, yet you don't want to let me go out. Not close to anything dangerous. Tell me, knight of revenge, why are you so worried for the enemy prince?" he says softly, smirking up at the surprised Japanese, "Because for me it sounds like you care for me a great deal more than you let on."

It actually causes Suzaku to blush, the slightly sensual tone Lelouch is saying that in not helping his embarrassment at all, "And even if that were true?" he grumbles.

"Then tell me," Lelouch pushes the black cloth over the other's face away, "What exactly do you feel for me?"

In agitation, the Geass in the Japanese's eye flares up, catching the prince's attention, "That's the Geass, isn't it? Interesting colour. But what do you need it for right now? It is you who has to answer, not me."

Glaring down at the prince, Suzaku decides he has enough of the other's teasing. If what the raven is doing there is not an invitation, then he doesn't know what is. So without further ado and with a determined look on his face, he simply leans down and captures the other's lip. He feels the smirk against his lips. It disappears the moment he touches them, but to his relief the prince doesn't push him away, only stills for a second, then wraps his arms around the brunette's neck. Soft lips push back against Zero's who is glad that he locked the door. For some moments they just stand like that, until Suzaku pulls back.

"I hope that is answer enough, my prince," he grins, running his fingers through raven locks

"It is," the other replies with another smirk, "And I have to tell you I feel the same."

Suzaku dives in for another kiss as the green aura flashes around the prince's form, confirming that he just told the truth.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Here goes the shounen-ai.**

 **It's a bit short, but the next is going to be longer. And the last one.**

 **Please review and see you for the final chapter.**


	6. The final act

**Hello everyone,**

 **here we are finally, last chapter of this story.**

 **Thanks for the review.**

 **Disclaimer: There is no chance I won Code Geass.**

* * *

It takes some convincing from Lelouch (one way or the other) until Suzaku agrees with his plan. The rest of the Black Knights is surprised and still wary about the prince's change in sides, but all of them support the young raven's plan. Still the Japanese is beyond reluctant to actually let his new lover go, so Lelouch more or less steals himself out of the quarters that morning with the help of Kallen. But the brunette has anticipated that move and waits for him outside, a small distance from the headquarters, out of his costume.

"Where do you think you are going so early?" he says as he steps around a piece of rubble.

It causes Lelouch to nearly do a jump in the air. He whirls around, small gun in his hand. When he sees who it is, he relaxes though. Sighing in relief he puts the weapon away.

"Did you have to scare me like that, Suzaku?"

"Did you have to leave without saying goodbye?" the other frowns back, stepping up to the raven.

"You would have tried to hold me back again," the prince grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Can you blame me? I can't not worry when my lover runs off to either get himself killed or to forget me again."

Lelouch smiles softly, then loops his arms around the other's neck, "I get it. But at least you won't have to worry about my memories being wiped anymore. C.C. gave me some contacts which apparently negate the effect of any Geass trying to get into my brain. And I doubt the Emperor would dare to kill me like that just after I am found again. It would cause too much of an uproar."

"He could mark you as a traitor."

"I am still his mindless puppet, did you forget?" Lelouch smiles slyly, then sighs at the still concerned look, "I will be fine alright? I get it that you are a very big-hearted person, so you worry. But trust me on this."

"I just want you to come back," Suzaku mumbles then lays his head against the other's.

"I know and I will return, promise," the prince answers softly.

For a moment way too short for the Japanese, the raven puts his lips against the brunette's, maintaining soft contact. Then the other breaks away and moves out of Suzaku's hold. A last smile and the prince disappears in the early morning fog. The brunette is left staring after him.

* * *

It takes Lelouch about an hour to get back in the vicinity of a britannian stronghold. By now he has thrown away the weapon he was carrying, the black coat has been shed, leaving him in a slightly shredded version of his formerly white pilot suit. He even took care to put some dirt on his skin (despite not liking it at all). So when he stumbles around a corner, speaking into a borrowed (but broken) radio, he is nearly glad to finally see some britannian soldiers.

"Hey there!" he yells, "I need help. Get me Sir Leonhart now!"

The soldiers are immediately startled into attention by the voice of their missing prince. As soon as they realise who he is, they call headquarters and take the cold boy inside. Lloyd and Sir Leonhart arrive half an hour later in a jumble. The youngest prince is sitting with a blanket around his thins shoulders and a tea in his hands when they barge in. The scientist only earns himself a dark glare.

"It's all your fault!" Lelouch growls at him, "If you would have done your job properly I would have never gotten captured by those bastards."

The count sweat-drops and hurriedly steps back, leaving the conversation to the knight before him. The brunette leans forward and puts a soothing hand on the enraged prince's shoulder.

"I am glad you came back safely, majesty. We were all very worried for you," he tries to calm the smaller.

But the prince only snorts, "If you were oh so worried, you would have done more to find me."

"We tried to, majesty. But there was no hint whatsoever as to where Zero took you. And after about a week the Emperor commanded us to focus elsewhere. I am sorry, Lelouch," real regret is showing in the older's dark eyes.

The raven only clicks his tongue, both in pretended annoyance at nothing being done and in real annoyance at his father's new betrayal. Apparently Suzaku was right, even his own children are nothing more than pawns for the Emperor. He wants to kill that bastard even more now. Hopefully he can get there fast. Leon's concerned voice brings him back into the present from his pleasant murder fantasies. The knight is a good man, not at all corrupted by Britannia. That's why Lelouch made him his right hand man. If he could he would try to get the brunette to follow him after he succeeds in his plan, but he knows the chances are low.

"If I may ask, how did you escape, my prince?"

"Che, lucky for me those bastards are as stupid as they are haughty. This morning they sent in some kind of small lackey to bring me food. Poor kid, I managed to threaten him into telling me the code sequences to let me out. And they never lock the front door neither do they have any guards running around," he lies easily.

"Do you know where their main quarters are then?" the knight asks hopefully.

Lelouch pulls a face at that, "Like us they have a mobile HQ. By now they must have noticed I disappeared and moved it somewhere else."

"Do you know anyone who was there? Any member of the Black Knights?"

"No, the one who I had the most contact with was Zero and he always wore his mask. As were others when they were stupid enough to enter the room I was in," he continues to lie, better to give as little information as possible.

They discussed that. Suzaku proposed to feed them wrong information but the prince had hurriedly said no. It could be way too easily falsified. That would heighten the mistrust after his mysterious escape. So they agreed on better not giving them anything.

"And where is the Lancelot?" Lloyd squeals through the door.

"What do you think, idiot?" Lelouch yells, "Still with those bastards. All thanks to you. Hopefully they are as lousy in repairing it as you."

That quiets the light haired man down again, Leon chuckles helplessly, "It was not entirely his fault you know."

But it earns him a glare from the prince, so he shrugs and changes the subject, "The Emperor has requested to see you immediately if you would have been found."

"Probably to lecture me on how he was right again and I shouldn't have come here and blah, blah, blah," the raven groans, giving a good expression of his old behaviour.

"Maybe. If it's okay with you, we leave tomorrow morning. They will send a jet to pick us up. As long as you don't mind me accompanying you," the brunette stares at the prince he swore loyalty to.

"I would prefer your company over anyone else Britannia has to offer," Lelouch grunts, before taking a sip of his tea.

"That's good," Leon smiles and stands up from his kneeling position, "I will collect you tomorrow at 7 AM. Be sure to take a bath and change until then. I doubt you want to confront your father in that pilot suit. I'm not sure if he would be happy to hear that his son is the one controlling the Lancelot."

The prince grumbles some profanities under his breath while Leon leaves the room. Outside he can hear Lloyd whine, but the knight shuts him up fast. As soon as they are out of earshot, Lelouch allows himself a satisfied smile. It is going exactly by plan. The britannian forces took him back without any fuss. They will believe him anyway, Leon's good heart helping a great deal. Really, if he had to pinpoint the knight's biggest weakness it would be his too big heart. But on the other hand, he can say the same about Suzaku, can he not? Maybe he likes that type?

Nothing really interesting happens for the rest of the day. Lelouch washes himself, eats a full meal and goes to bed early. The things are happening fast right now and if he has to face off with the Emperor tomorrow already, he doesn't want to miss his aim because he's tired (he didn't get that much sleep last night). Suzaku on the other hand has everything but a pleasant day. He is constantly worried about the prince, but since there have been no reports of a shooting or the death of the 11th prince, he trusts Lelouch is still alive and following his plan. From the next day onward, they agreed that the Black Knights will start to cause some distractions. Only small battles to pretend they are fighting with their last strength and to keep the britannian soldiers occupied.

* * *

That morning Leon leads a surprisingly awake Lelouch (the prince is not a morning person) to the airport from where their plane heads towards homeland. As much as he doesn't try to show it, the raven is nearly bouncing in his seat in agitation and the knight, having known the other for a long time, asks him whether something is wrong. Despite the prince's reassurance that it isn't, the brunette can't help but feel something is different about the younger. But trusting him, he doesn't inquire further, only fulfilling his duty to bring the prince to their Emperor.

So it comes to Lelouch standing in front of his father in the middle of that weird floating platform. It's not the first time he's here and he knows about the Geass by now, so he barely spares a glance. Instead his eyes remain fixed on the broad form in front of him, smiling down with an evil-sweet smile that makes Lelouch's stomach churn. One of his fingers fiddles with the hilt of a small dagger he is hiding in his wide sleeves.

"So I see you managed to escape Zero's capture all on your own?" Charles smirks, his voice causing shivers to run down the boy's back.

"They are all stupid. It wasn't too difficult once they became careless," he snorts back.

"Of course it isn't for my dear clever son," the Emperor continues, now stepping closer to the smaller who has to supress his urge to gag or punch the man. Still smiling, the old man lays an arm around the narrow shoulders of the other, "Now won't you tell me what you know about them, my son?"

That's the last straw and Lelouch's body tenses. Then with a swift motion he trained with Suzaku, he pulls the dagger out of his sleeve and plunges it hard into the man's chest. The Emperor chokes and stares at his son, who he thought completely under his control in shock. But the young violet eyes once nicely empty now hold hot rage, hate and disgust.

"I am not your son!" Lelouch hisses, before stepping away.

The Emperor's body falls forward, hand on his chest. Scoffing at an old man being easy to kill, the prince turns away. But while he is contemplating how to best get of here now without anyone knowing what he did, he doesn't pay attention to the supposedly dead (or dying) body on the ground.

So he is caught completely off guard when a strong hand grabs his ankle and drags him down. He growls as he lands on the floor hard, coughing against his momentary lack of air in his chest. When purple eyes spring back open, they stare into the madly grinning face of his father. Now it's Lelouch who chokes.

"You can't kill me like that!" Charles smirks, while holding down his struggling son, "Now how about we look whether the same works for you?"

He takes the dagger from his chest and plunges it into Lelouch's abdomen in retaliation. The prince screams at the pain and red starts to stain his white robe. Cursing inside his head, the younger hurriedly tries to reach for anything to defend himself with, only to discover that the hold of the small gun he took with him apparently got damaged in his fall and he can't activate it. That causes another string of curses to flow through his head. Especially when he feels the Emperor hold his eyelids open.

"You are a useful puppet, Lelouch, with your intellect and strategic talent. So I want you back. Let's turn you back to your proper role."

The raven yells out when the Geass in both of his father's eyes whirls to life. The pink eyes bore into his brain. But after some moments he notices that the power seems to have no effect on him. For a second he allows himself to thank C.C., because the contacts apparently work. Then he focuses back on the situation at hand, mainly screaming in imaginary pain to let his father believe that his power is actually having effect. Just to keep him occupied until…

BANG!

A gunshot rings out on the platform and Charles growls falling to the side. Lelouch is panting, the gun in his hand. Finally he managed to get it free and the red stain on the Emperor's stomach is proof of another hit on him. It earns him manic chuckling though.

"You can't kill me, Lelouch! I am immortal!"

"I can and I will," the raven stands up, slightly lightheaded by blood loss, and points the gun again at the old man, "Like this."

Without much mercy he fires two more shots, hitting both of the Emperor's eyes dead on. That destroys his Geass for him. Charles howls in pain and anger. But he stills when he feels the barrel of the gun at his temple.

"You have done more than enough. You caused too much pain for too many people. And persons like that must be disposed of, no matter what," Lelouch says in a deadly calm voice, "Goodbye, traitor."

And with that he fires the last shot which finally causes the great Emperor of Britannia to fall forward, dead.

For more than a minute Lelouch just stands there, staring at the dead body of his father and tormentor at the same time. Angry, but also painful violet eyes stare at the motionless heap on the floor, gun still held out. He feels the last of his blocked memories flow back into him. Until a sharp pain from his own side causes him to let out a gasp.

Damnit, he is still bleeding. How the hell is going to make it out of here like that? But there is no way he can give up now. He promised Suzaku that he will come back. And so he will. Every motion painful, he tears some of his jacket into stripes and provisory binds the deep wound in his abdomen after having removed the dagger. He bites his lip as harsh pain assaults him when he stands up. His descend down the stairs is slow and difficult. He desperately needs walls to lean on right now or at least some kind of railing, but not even that is offered here. Seriously, who builds something useless like that?

Finally he makes it down to the door, which luckily is still a slit open. Taking a deep breath and trying to think of some kind of plausible lie as to why he looks like that, he carefully moves through, gun held out. But he is only greeted by darkness, causing him to breathe a sigh in relief. Only to have a wave of dizziness wash over him. He staggers, but feels strong arms catch him. A familiar voice causes him to freeze.

"What happened here, my prince?"

* * *

 **The END ~ Just joking ;P**

* * *

Suzaku can't focus! Lelouch has been gone for nearly a week now and no message from the prince. About four days ago suddenly a huge part of the britannian forces has suddenly left Japan, which led everyone to believe that the raven had success in killing the Emperor. There has been no official announcement yet, but with the chaos Britannia seems to be in, it is most likely the case. Of course the brunette is glad about that as well, but for him it would be more important right now to have Lelouch back by his side, rather than the supposed death of the old cot. But there are no news at all. Nunnally is nervous as well. She was against letting the prince go just like Suzaku but her voice doesn't count in the Black Knights for obvious reasons. Last night the Japanese has heard her crying in her room, wishing for her nii-san to come back. He finds himself sitting on the stairs in front of his house often nowadays when he isn't fighting with the Black Knights. They have actually managed to achieve quite a lot in the past days. The chaos and lacking commanding structure in the enemy forces makes it easy to launch successful attacks.

For today they have fought enough battles though. So Suzaku is indulging in one of his newest favourite pastimes nowadays. He is sitting on the front porch, hoping that Lelouch will come back. It is already dark by now, but he doesn't care much. Nunnally has reluctantly let him sit there to go to bed. He is staring into the darkness with no great hope.

But suddenly his eyes widen. There are figures approaching the house. Immediately he jumps up, ready to defend if necessary. He narrows his eyes at the first person, who he has never seen before. Shoulder-length spiky brown hair and a scar across his face, not much older than them. But then his eyes wander to the second figure as the person steps into the light and he chokes. Faster than lightning he is down the stairs as he recognises the thin build, black hair and purple eyes.

"Lelouch!" he yells, as he grips the prince around the waist, hugging him tightly against his body, "Oh god, you're back."

The raven laughs but coughs, "I am happy to see you too Suzaku. But could you maybe not hold me so tight. You're hurting me."

"Oh sorry," the Japanese blushes, lightening his hold.

"It's okay," a gentle smile makes itself onto the prince's features.

He leans forwards and presses his lips against Suzakzu's. The brunette sighs in contentment as the smaller puts his arms around his neck and slightly parts his lips. The soft kiss starts to turn passionate. But the older brunette who both of them have basically forgotten about, clears his throat quite audibly, amusement clear in his eyes.

"Can't you at least wait until inside the house with this?"

The two part with a blush, but Suzaku narrows his eyes at the other man, tightening his arms around his lover, "Depends on who you are."

"Calm down, Suzaku," Lelouch soothes as he pats the other's chest, "He may have been part of the britannian forces, but he knows and accepts what I have done. He saved my life."

"Fine," the Japanese nods, "Come in for now. But why did he have to save your life to begin with?"

The prince winces slightly, "Let's talk about that inside, alright?"

With a wary look at his lover, the brunette nods and walks up to the door. He unlocks it and pushes it open, not letting go of Lelouch even once. As soon as all three of them have settled in the living room, the Japanese fixes his partner with a stern look.

"So what happened? No lies, Lulu."

Another wince, but the raven reluctantly explains, "Well, let's say the Emperor was more resilient than I suspected, so he fought back even after I stabbed him once already," he sighs and pulls the hem of his shirt up, revealing the still bandaged wound, "He managed to lodge that dagger into my side as well. If it hadn't been Leo who found me, I would have probably either bled out or been thrown into prison for killing that bastard."

Suzaku's face is something between shock, anger and fear, before he punches Lelouch lightly on the arm, "I told you not to do it, but you wouldn't hear. I knew something happened when you didn't come back soon after the britannian forces ran back home," his head falls on the thinner's shoulder, "Never do that again."

But Lelouch only chuckles, "Unfortunately I can't promise that. Because I want my Lancelot back."

"You want to go back on the battlefield already?" the Japanese nearly whines, looking up at the violet orbs.

"Not immediately no, don't worry. But eventually, as soon as I am healed far enough, I want to go back and I will as well," the other replies cheekily.

"I'm never going to catch a break with you, am I?" Suzaku groans.

But it only earns him soft laughter and he too smiles into Lelouch's shoulder. They all know that they still have some work to do until the world is cleansed of Britannia's and more exactly Charles' wrongdoings, but they are on a good way. After the Emperor was killed a lot of people suddenly discovered new memories within them. Apparently the man meddled with more minds than anyone knew before. Most of his children's included. Britannia is currently arranging itself completely new. It is going to take some time until everything settles down again, but for the moment neither Lelouch nor Suzaku cares. For now they are just glad to be back with the other and enjoy the warmth of feeling their partner close.

* * *

 **That's it. Thanks for reading.**

 **This story is at an end. I hope you liked it.**

 **I made Charles sound like a pedophile here, but I had to somehow get him close so Lelouch could stab him. I also know that in the Anime there is also Marianne and so on, but this is technically an AU so I can kill the Emperor like that.**

 **I found out that writing for a request is more difficult than writing my own ideas though. I still hope, it is what you wanted Shiranai Atsune.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
